


The Storm

by ottersandhedgehogs



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lestrolly, Molstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersandhedgehogs/pseuds/ottersandhedgehogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper have been sharing coffees and a flat for quite sometime. Little do they know that within just the course of a night everything will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dciglestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dciglestrade).



Outside the windows and walls of the flat Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade shared, a dark sky loomed over the London skyline. A palette of greys and blacks as the rain began to pound upon the glass window panes. The clouds lit up as lightening cracked and thunder boomed. Each occurrence made Toby mewl and dart further under Molly's bed.  
  
The mousy pathologist lay in her bed with a teddy bear clutched to her chest as the storm raged and boomed above their heads. There would be no sleep for her tonight. For as long as Molly could recall she hated storms. The thunder frightened her and rattled her nerves.  
  
She lay there, staring at the ceiling, letting out wincing gasps as the windows rattled at each boom, each louder than the last. Her mind wandered to the man in the room across from hers. Her detective.  
  
The two of them had shared her flat for some time now. Though Greg assured her it was just a temporary arrangement she actually liked him living there. Somehow it made her feel safer. Happy even knowing he was always around. In fact her feelings towards him grew with each passing day, yet she hadn't acted upon them yet. Not until this horrible storm had decided to roll over London.  
  
She was being indecisive. Molly would love to be laying in Greg's arms right now. To feel the steady rhythm of his heart against the palm of her hand. To feel his warmth mixed with her own. But she didn't quite know how to act upon her feelings. Upon her desires.  
  
As Molly lay awake in her bed, Greg was sound asleep in his. The storm began after he had already bid goodnight to his roommate. That word always made his heart sink low in his chest. He wanted more with her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her to his chest and make her feel safe with him. To love her endlessly. Little did he know she felt the same.  
  
Two souls living together. Their hearts longing for the other. Pining without saying a word about it aloud for both feared rejection from the other. Thank goodness for the storm. The storm that brought them together.  
  
One loud crack of thunder and a bright bolt of lightening right outside Molly's bedroom window and she was up. She couldn't and wouldn't get sleep like this. So, mustering up all the courage she had, the woman slipped from her bed. With her teddy tucked under her arm she shuffled across the hall.  
  
Deep breaths. Slow exhale. A fist made easy to knock. Three gentle knocks to his bedroom door. "G-Greg?" Molly cried into the dark of the hall. "Greg are you awake?"  
  
The detective inspector was sound asleep. The storm couldn't wake him, yet his subconscious must have realised Molly's presence. For Greg woke slowly to the call of his name from the beautiful woman he'd been admiring in secret for so long.  
  
A low groan came from his lips as he stirred and stretched. "Yeah Molls. Door's open." He replied with a croaky voice as he sat up in bed.  
  
Her hand upon the knob. Slowly she turned it and opened the door a crack. "Can I um...can I come in?"  
  
"Yes of course. Somethin' the matter?" The older man rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to bring her tired scared face into full focus.  
  
"No...well..." Molly bit on her lower lip trying to push away her shyness. "It's um...I just don't fancy storms so I was wondering...no. Sorry. Nevermind. This is stupid."  
  
Greg looked to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Nah nothing's stupid. Don't like storms eh? What's eatin' at ya Molls?" His voice was soft as velvet.  
  
"Could I sleep in here with you? I'd just feel safer is all." She mumbled out in a hurry. Cheeks pink she looked to the floor.  
  
Greg was slightly shocked but a half smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah o'course. It's no trouble honestly. Come on." He threw back the blankets of his bed and scooted to one side to make room for her. Secretly he was gloating on the inside. He wanted to hold her. To tell her everything was fine because he would keep her safe. He would always keep her safe. No matter the cost.  
  
Gratefully, Molly stepped inside and shut the door. She was dressed in just a cami and a pair of flannel shirts, her hair loose and cascaded over her shoulders. The lightening illuminated her and Greg thought it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.  
  
Quickly Molly had crossed the distance between them and slipped into the bed beside him. "I couldn't sleep." She murmured, grateful he accepted her into his bed.  
  
"It's okay. Nothing will get ya. Promise. Just lay down and try to sleep okay?"  
  
She merely nodded as she eased herself down onto his pillows, the scent of him reaching her nostrils was divine and comforting. Greg pulled the blanket back over them both and he laid upon his back with his hands behind his head. Here she was. So close. What to do?  
  
A loud crack and Molly let out a gasp, causing Greg to shoot and arm around her shoulders and pull her to him. Her head came to rest upon his chest and there it was. His heart. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Beating out a soothing sound.  
  
"Greg..." She began quietly.  
  
"Yes Molly?"  
  
"Thank you." What she desperately wanted to say was  _I love you,_ but that may be odd at the moment.  
  
"You're welcome." His hand came around to stroke her back lazily in an attempt to calm her and get her to sleep. Molly arched herself into the touch wanting more.  
  
He looked down at her. Studying her. The way her eyes looked so soft, her lips curvaceous and so kissable. Her skin was soft compared to his roughly calloused hands.  
  
As the storm raged on Greg held Molly tight. And in turn Molly had wrapped her right arm around his waist. This moment was perfect. Just the two of them together. Warming each other right down to the soul.  
  
After while, Greg mustered the courage to do what he had been dying to do for so long. He brought his hand up to her cheek. The pad of his thumb ran across the outline of her jaw causing Molly to lean into his touch with a smile. Then he did it. His hand moved under her chin and tilted her head up so they were eye to eye. Brown staring into brown. Then warmth.  
  
Greg's lips were upon Molly's before she could even think. A low moan escaped her as she brought a hand to his neck. They remained lip locked. Greg and Molly's mouths moulded to the others like two perfect puzzle pieces. Both opened slightly and both had sent their tongues to touch the others. Just a taste. And oh what a sweet taste it was.  
  
As the kiss grew, a smile over fell Molly. This was wonderful. So many thoughts and emotions filled her up yet any words she had died on the tip of her tongue. Instead she lay there, hand clutching at Greg's plain tee shirt. His own hands held her by her waist and her neck never, letting go until his lungs needed air.  
  
They pulled apart. Forehead to forehead. Eye to eye. Each wearing a smile. "Molly." Greg started but Molly shushed him with a gentle kiss which he returned. "You're beautiful."  
  
"And you're stunningly handsome." She breathed out.  
  
A wide grin swept across their faces and for the rest of the night Greg held Molly in his arms. Never would he let her go. Not after tonight or any night after.  
  
Molly smiled until her cheeks ached. Kissed him until her lips were swollen. And the thought of the storm left her mind as she opened her heart to let Greg Lestrade in.  
  
Soon the both of them fell asleep again. Molly with her ear to his chest to hear his heart. Greg with his cheek against the top of her head. Their hands were clasped together, fingers laced. Legs entwined together. It was a night that would begin a new chapter in their lives. Not just individually, but together as a whole.


End file.
